1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ammunition loading apparatuses and more particularly to an apparatus which is to be connectable to a clip of ammunition which makes the loading of the ammunition into the clip substantially easier.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ammunition clips have long been used in conjunction with firearms. A clip is a magazine that holds a plurality of rounds (bullets) in a stacked relationship within the housing of the clip. The clip is to be connected to the firearm and during operation of the firearm the bullets are to fired with the firing occurring with the uppermost bullet in the stacked series of bullets. The firearm functions to remove the uppermost bullet to affect the firing of such.
A clip takes form of a hollow housing which has a follower slidably mounted therein. The stacked series of bullets are to be mounted on this follower with the lowest bullet in this stacked series of bullets being in contact with the follower. The follower is normally spring biased toward the access opening of the housing.
The loading operation for the clip usually employs the users thumb and fingers to add one bullet at a time into the stacked series of bullets causing the stacked series of bullets to be moved against the bias of the spring contained within the clip and moving the follower down toward the bottom of the clip until the clip contains a full component of bullets. Generally a full component will be at least nine bullets. It is to be readily apparent that this loading operation requires some amount of manual dexterity. Humans that engage in the sport of discharging firearms may commonly use twenty or more clips in a single sitting. This means that all twenty clips have to be loaded. What occurs is the humans fingers and thumbs become sore and this loading of the bullets into the clips becomes a most undesirable procedure.
There has long been a need for some type of a device to facilitate this loading procedure. Within the prior art there are numerous devices that have been known to assist a human in this loading procedure. Many of these devices connect directly onto the body in the clip in one way or another and cause the bullets to be displaced in a downward direction so that a new bullet can be inserted within the clip. However, in the past, most of devices have been quite complex in construction and inherently relatively expensive. Also, many of the devices just did not work satisfactorily.